The purpose of the Informatics Component is to foster interactions among the components of the Duke Cardiovascular Genomics Resource Center (DCGRC), as well as interactions among the other Programs for Genomic Applications (PGAs), cardiovascular researchers and the general public. The primary tool of sharing information about resources available through the CGRC will be a website with links to each of the components. Through those links we will administer and provide data, data summaries, analytic software, and results data analysis from each of the components to the target audiences, as well as the comprehensive educational modules for each of the components developed by Education Component. As part of our mission to provide accessible, readily usable data, the informatics components will develop and maintain a database server of all data generated by the study. This state-of-the-art database server will be accompanied by component-specific software tools to allow flexible access to raw data as well as integrated data. The informatics component will also perform statistical analyses as needed throughout the project, making, making the results of those analyses available on the website to allow interaction among the components and PGAs in the interpretation of those results.